


Show me

by b_liss_ko, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, Genital Tattoo, M/M, Tattoo AU, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Tumblr/VK
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ визуал нерейтинг





	Show me

**Author's Note:**

> **[Tumblr](https://liss-art.tumblr.com/)** / **[VK](https://vk.com/liss_ka_art)**

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/3f/02/H7m1gtBw_o.jpg)

       


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137032)


End file.
